buzzoutloudfandomcom-20200215-history
Dave the Psychologist
Dr. Dave Brodbeck is a psychology professor at Algoma University in Sault Ste. Marie, Ontario, Canada. He uses podcasts frequently in his duties as a professor, as well as publishing other podcasts on various topics. Dave goes by the name dbrodbeck usually, unless his brother Dan gets that name first. Podcasts Dave's podcasts include: :Broca's Area Discussion of a different country each episode. :Tangential Convergence Where tech, sci fi and history converge. :thunderbird six New media, music and video game design. :Why? The Science Show For Kids Dave answers science questions from kids. :Dave's Psych Lectures Dave's classes. :FuturePlay Content from the FuturePlay conference on video game design. Research Dave's research interests include the evolution of intelligence and memory and evolutionary psychology in general. Recently, Dave's interests have turned to video game design and the use of the principles of experimental psychology in game design. Dave obtained his BA(Honours) in psychology from the University of Western Ontario in 1988, his MA in psychology from the University of Toronto in 1989 and his PhD, also in psychology, from the University of Toronto in 1993. The title of Dave's PhD thesis is "Comparative Tests of Memory in a Food Storing and a Non Storing Bird Species". Teaching Dave typically teaches courses in evolutionary psychology, animal cognition, memory, neuroscience, psychopharmacology, animal behaviour and statistics. Personal Dave was, coincidentally, born in Sault Ste. Marie, ON, but grew up in London, ON. Upon completion of his PhD Dave worked as a postdoctoral research fellow at his alma mater, the University of Western Ontario. Dave then had his first academic appointment as an assistant professor at Algoma in 1996. Dave left Algoma in 1998 and moved to Corner Brook, NL to work at Sir Wilfred Grenfell College of the Memorial University of Newfoundland. Dave returned to Algoma in 2004 as department chair. Dave is married to Isabelle Michuad, with whom he produces the Broca's Area podcast. Dave and Isabelle have two children. Dave speaks passable French and Latin (though his foreign language requirement in grad school was Turbo Pascal). He is an avid fan of the Montreal Canadiens hockey team and the Montreal Alouettes Canadian football team and, was one of the few fans of the Montreal Expos. Dave enjoys Asian cooking, video games (dbrodbeck on xbox live) and history. Computers and gaming have interested Dave since his childhood. Dave's first console was a Telstar pong machine, and he also had an Intellivision back in the early 1980s. Dave's first computer was a Commodore Amiga 1000 and later he used an Amiga 500 and an Amiga 2000 (which he used to write his PhD thesis). Currently Dave is a Mac fan, though he eschewed Macs until the advent of OS X. As a grad student Dave was a computer advisor for the psychology department at the U of T, where he learned to use UNIX. In the online world, Dave cut his teeth on BBSs in the mid 80s and then graduated to USENET where he was a fan of subbrilliant news and a frequent poster to rec.sport.hockey, comp.sys.amiga and alt.folklore.urban. Dave's brother Dan is a record producer based in London, ON. Dan recently produced Delores O'Riordan's first solo album. As of December 2009. Dave has been labeled a SockPuppet and Cyberbully. https://sites.google.com/site/davebrodbeckcaughtonwikipedia/ External links *Dave on Google Scholar D D D